Her Royal Majesty
by LunarisAmor
Summary: The story of the Queen of the Tooth Fairy Armies, told in full detail: A tracker and a Sister of Flight falling in love and having a child, unbeknownst of the burdens and hardships that will follow her the day that she loses her final baby tooth...
1. Chapter 1

"Haroom? Haroom, are you listening to me?"

Haroom lifted his sparkling heliotrope eyes to his master, the maharaja of the land, but he called him by his real name, Rabaan. Rabaan was older than Haroom by two years, at the age of 24, and was very handsome. His hair was dark brown, almost black, and hidden under a maroon turban, with a single gold feathers going up the front. His eyes were deep brown, almost as dark as his hair. His skin was tan, bronze, really. He always wore fantastic clothing, and as of today, he was wearing a maroon dress cloak, patterned in gold, with thick chains of silver and jewels going down his neck. Thick rings donned his fingers.

Rabaan was the wealthiest person Haroom knew. He could buy every household within in his reach with a simple wave of his hand. Haroom never knew such wealth.

Haroom was sold into slavery at birth. His parents just couldn't afford to take care of him and, with shattered hearts; they gave him to the nearest slave master. For the next eight years of his life, Haroom was beaten and bruised, taunted and insulted, and put on sale over and over again. No one took him. As a boy, Haroom was scrawny and small. Those looking for slaves always bought the big, burly boys. He thought he would be with the cruel slave master forever.

Until one day, the maharaja of the land came to their caravan. Immediately, the slave master put on a nice, charming facade, gushing and fawning over the maharaja at every chance. He called for the boys to line up, and one by one, they appeared, with Haroom at the end. The maharaja went through each of them, checking their muscles and balance and whatnot. He spent the most time examining Haroom. Finally, he turned to the slave master, and said five simple words: "I shall take this one." The slave master, who had a completely unreasonable hatred for Haroom, tried to talk him out of it, saying that Haroom would never be strong enough to even lift a pebble. But the maharaja took him anyway.

And Haroom was loaded onto the maharaja's fantastic elephant, and he rode all the way to his magnificent palace. It was so glorious and bejeweled; Haroom thought for sure that the entire day was a dream.

And the minute they entered the castle foyer, Haroom thought for sure the maharaja would send him to work. But instead, he called for his maids and servants to clean and dress him. For the next few hours, Haroom was bathed and scrubbed in fine salts and oils. When he was dressed, they tried to dress him in jewels and chains and heavy garments, which he kindly said no to. So instead, he was put into a simple blue dressing cloak. And then he was taken to the second-highest room in the palace.

The maharaja met him there. He shooed the servants and maids away and turned to Haroom.

Haroom wasn't there to be a slave at all. The maharaja's son, Rabaan, who was ten at the time, was lonely, and didn't have any friends. The maharaja hadn't chosen the strong, burly boys because he said they were too 'thick-headed' and 'rude,' while Haroom was polite and calm. He asked Haroom to be Rabaan's friend.

And friends they became. Rabaan and Haroom were as thick as thieves. They shared all their secrets, all their findings, and their beliefs together. They were as close as brothers for the next seventeen years.

However, one thing they did not share was their wealth and greed. As they grew older, the maharaja came to realize his power and accepted it. He wasn't cruel or harsh with his greed; in fact, he was hardly 'greedy.' But if he wanted something, he found his way to get it. That was why Haroom respected him. He always got what he wanted, when Haroom didn't. Not that Haroom really wanted something. Sure, fame and riches, he wouldn't mind those. But he just didn't long for anything, which was why he was always content.

Haroom set down the dagger he was twirling in his hand. Over the years, he has gotten much taller and wiser. He wasn't as lanky as he was when he was young, but he wasn't thick and muscular. He was a bit on the skinny side, but still had muscles in his arms. His dark brown hair grew longer and now curled upward at the ends. He now wore a dark blue dressing cloak with a black cape and belt. If you compared Rabaan and Haroom together, you would easily say Haroom was more handsome by far. Rabaan was very handsome, yes, but his features were sharp and distinct, while Haroom's features were calm and soft. Rabaan's nose was angular, his cheekbones were sharp, and his chin was square. Haroom's nose was softly curved his cheekbones were softly defined, and his chin was ovular.

Rabaan sighed at his friend. "Haroom, you are so out of it these days. You head is up in the clouds every time I see you."

Haroom rubbed his aching temples. He was really out of it these days. He was just worried for his future. If he never wanted things, how would his life go on? Would he be wealthy and happy, or would he be poor and miserable? What was to come of him? "I'm sorry, Rabaan. I just feel like I'm...missing something nowadays."

Rabaan observed his friend up and down before sighing, running a bronze hand down his face. "Why have I not seen it before?"

Haroom was confused. "What?"

"Haroom, it is time you find your match."

Haroom raised an eyebrow.

"Your other half...?"

Haroom raised another eyebrow.

Rabaan let out a frustrated growl. "A _girl, _Haroom, _a __**girl.**_"

Haroom pulled up the side of his mouth in a smile for just a moment. "Oh."

Rabaan scoffed. "'Oh' he says. Haroom, I am serious. Just tell me what kind of girl you want. Pretty, wealthy, ugly, poor, you name it. I shall get you any girl you want with the wave of my hand."

Haroom sighed at his master. He did respect Rabaan for always getting what he wanted, but by know, at his age, he should know that money wasn't the answer for everything. "Rabaan, I do not want to _buy _a girl. If a girl is ever to come into my life, I believe that fate and destiny will lead her to me by themselves. Now, please, what were you saying?"

"I have planned to capture a flying elephant!"

Haroom groaned to himself. It was the flying elephants yet again.

They were said to protect the legendary palace of Punjam Hy Loo, which is said to be hidden in the highest point of the mountains. No mortal eye could see it, so furthermore, not many believed in it. Punjam Hy Loo is said to house the 'Sisters of Flight.' Not many people believed in them, either. The Sisters of Flight were said to be as beautiful as angels but as fierce as fire. They were also immortals, unable to die of old age, but able to die of serious harm. They were winged women, their features as glorious as a dream. But they were also warriors, and would stop at nothing to protect themselves and their sisters.

Rabaan believed all of this. He had seen a flying elephant himself. It was like every other elephant, but there was another digit at the back of its feet, like a bird's. Great, feathery wings came from its back. But Rabaan only saw it for the shortest of moments before it flew off at an incredible speed.

Rabaan was a very good hunter. He never missed his targets. Haroom helped him in hunting, too, but only as a tracker. Haroom was the best tracker that had ever existed. But whenever it came the time that Rabaan killed the animal, Haroom averted his eyes and tried to block out the animal's last cries. He hated to help in their murders, but he couldn't defy his master. Rabaan had killed almost every kind of animal in the jungle. Even now, as Haroom looked around the room, he could only grimace at the heads of animals that lined the walls. The only animal Rabaan had never gotten his hands on was the flying elephant itself. There was an empty plaque above the fireplace waiting for it.

"Rabaan, for the last time, we are never going to get to those elephants. They live at the highest mountains. It is not possible for us to get there!"

"Haroom, rest assured that this plan will work."


	2. Chapter 2

Rabaan stared at his friend with a beaming smile, his eyes bright with excitement.

Haroom, however, was looking at his friend with an incredulous frown. "I used to think you were slightly crazed, but now I know you are absolutely _mental._"

Rabaan let out a groan like a child. "Haroom-"

"Rabaan, I have heard many of your 'plans,' but this one tops them all. It is impossible!"

"How do you know?"

"Because unlike you, my sanity is intact," Haroom responded, circling his index finger and his thumb together on the last syllable.

"Hear me out, Haroom. We ALL know that children's teeth hold memories of their dreams, correct?"

Haroom sighed and sat back in his seat limply. "Correct."

"And what do children always dream about? Flying. How else do they get to their parents' beds at night? If we collect all the baby teeth in the kingdom, we can build a ship and fly up to Punjam Hy Loo and finally get a flying elephant!"

"Rabaan, I agree about the teeth holding the memories of flying. But how in this life are you going to make them work to fly a ship? And even if you could, how will you get the teeth? Are you just going to summon all the children to the palace to pull their teeth out?"

"Of course not, I'll send out a decree that all baby teeth are to be sent here to the palace."

"What about the memories working for the ship?"

"Haroom, if you have taught me anything in these past seventeen years, it is that nothing is impossible." When Haroom still looked doubtful, he sighed again. "Haroom, we swore we would always believe in each other. You've believed in my past plans, so why shouldn't you believe in this one?"

Haroom looked up at his best friend. There was a very long pause before Haroom put his face in his hands. "If we end up dead, so help me, I will kill you in the afterlife."

"Thank you!" Rabaan cheered.

0000000000000000

The decree was sent out that very day. If a child were to lose a tooth, they were to immediately send it to the palace. Rabaan thought this to be good enough, but Haroom suggested that there be a reward for each tooth, so that the children would try to lose their teeth faster. One of the maharaja's servants was sent down to the village to collect the teeth. So to add on to the decree, each child was to receive three chips of gold. One of the maharaja's servants was sent down to the village to collect the teeth. No one asked a single question.

The children immediately went to work. They pulled their teeth out as fast as they could, whether with their own hands, or with help from their parents, or by _other _means. The parents told them not to hurry, that their mouths would be so sore they wouldn't be able to eat. But the children were persistent

So every day, a number of children would walk up to the maharaja's servant, give them their teeth, and would receive three chips of gold. At midnight, the servant would travel on his mule back to the palace and turn in the teeth. The teeth were washed, dried, and polished of any blood or gums, and then they were sent to the maharaja's chambers.

The cycle went on for three weeks. One day, the servant told the citizens of the kingdom that they would no longer need teeth. And that was the end of it.

That evening, Haroom was in his chambers, mending a broken bow, when Rabaan himself walked into the room, his eyes as bright as stars and an almost delirious smile on his face.

Before he could say anything, Haroom spoke up. "Has something pleasant happened, or are you intoxicated?"

Rabaan strode over to his friend, his smile not faltering one bit. "The ship is complete."


	3. Chapter 3

Haroom had seen many odd things from Rabaan, but this looked like something out of a bizarre dream.

The entire thing was made of interlocking teeth. It was made into two parts. One part was a small deck to view from. The other, the part behind it, was enclosed from the outside (with a door to go onto the deck) and was used to direct the ship. In the middle of the deck was a tall pole, which held a feather-shaped mast, shaped like a feather. All the teeth were painted gold, blue, silver and bronze, and were bejeweled with emeralds, sapphires, pearls, diamonds, rubies, and so many more. It sat near the edge of the cliff next to the palace.

Haroom turned to Rabaan. "It looks fine, but how do you know if it shall work?"

"Because I believe it will. We leave first thing tomorrow morning, so I suggest you get some rest." Just as he was about to leave the room, he turned to Haroom. "Oh, and Haroom?"

"Yes, Rabaan?"

"I want this hunt to be a remarkable one. Find the biggest ruby you can find and carve it into an arrow for the hunt."

00000000000

To his word, Rabaan awoke Haroom at the very crack of dawn. With heavy eyelids, they dressed and prepared for the journey ahead. Haroom dressed in a light green hunting robe with a brown cape, whilst Rabaan wore a dark red hunting robe with a deep purple cape, with a dark red turban with a purple feather. He forced Haroom to wear a simple light green turban, despite Haroom's protests.

As the two checked the final preparations, Rabaan turned to face his best friend. "Do you have the arrow I asked for, Haroom?"

Haroom withdrew the ruby-turned-arrowhead. It was the size of a pear, and pyramid-shaped, with a point sharp enough to pierce through fur and flesh. "I have it ready. All I need now is the rest of the arrow."

"Excellent, come now." Rabaan climbed onto the deck of the ship, and helped Haroom up with him. He led him over to the steering part of the ship. It only had a wheel and two levers to go up and down.

However, Haroom was still unsure. "Rabaan, I know you said this ship will fly, but-"

"But nothing." Rabaan beamed. "Haroom, if you want this to work, you're going to have to believe it to."

Haroom said nothing. He simply nodded once, sat down in the red velvet seat, and closed the door. Rabaan stood at the end of the deck. He turned to the servants standing next to the ship. "Push!"

The servants pressed their hands to the wondrous ship and pushed with all their strength. Haroom realized with a little jump that they were going to fall over the edge of the cliff. He just hoped Rabaan was right. He _really _hoped.

"Get ready, Haroom," Rabaan called excitedly at they neared the edge, closer and closer. Haroom began to count nervously, his heart already beating like a drum. _3_..._2...1..._

And then she ship fell.

Haroom instinctively let out a scream as they plummeted through the air, his stomach smashing into his spine. Their ship was vertical to the cliff's side. Rabaan was clutching the rails of the deck, his clothes whipping around him, but didn't even look nervous. He looked exhilarated. Instead, he called out to Haroom. "Pull the lever!"

Haroom's trembling hand pulled on the lever before him.

The feather-shaped mast on top of the pole began to spin.

And soon, they were flying above the treetops.

Haroom could only stare as the world flew past them. The trees were below and the sky above. Rivers snaked the ground below. The birds that flew past them were close enough to touch. The sun smiled at them.

"What did I tell you?" Rabaan exclaimed excitedly, bouncing up and down like a child. Haroom let out a disbelieving laugh. "Speed us up a bit, Haroom! Punjam Hy Loo is waiting!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you see anything?"

"Not since you asked me ten seconds ago."

It had taken them roughly three hours to arrive in—well, near—Punjam Hy Loo. They had just barely managed to find a flat circular patch of grass clear of tree branches and boulders to land the ship. After they had landed, Rabaan had spent about thirty minutes gathering everything for the trip that was inside the ship's very small storage compartment located inside the deck. Haroom didn't like the look of it. Rabaan had taken several daggers, a long sword, the bow and the ruby arrow, several other arrows in case they came across other animals worth killing, and a bottle of bright green liquid that made Haroom shudder. Haroom, who never tried to attack an animal himself, had accepted the short sword that was handed to him.

Haroom had been able to find a flying elephant footprint almost the second they had arrived. It was a large circle implanted into the earth, with a small triangular digit behind it, as if from a large bird. He had also found three red feathers close to the footprint, so silky and strong that it could only belong to the mythical creature they were searching for. Two more footprints were ahead of the first, with about six more feathers, yellow, blue, and red. Some of the plants were crumpled like parchment and twigs were snapped into pieces.

"Just so it's clear, considering these prints are as large as the feast saucers, it wouldn't harm anything for you to aid in searching for them." Haroom stooped down to the ground, pushing a few green leaves aside to inspect another print. It seemed relatively fresh. The mud was still damp, so it was likely that day or the day before.

"..."

"Rabaan? Did you hear me?"

Haroom stood up from the ground, pushing a few leaves aside to give his partner a questioning look. Rabaan had his back to his friend, standing as still as the trophies of animals lining his walls. Haroom's brown eyebrows furrowed over his sparkling heliotrope eyes, and he cautiously stepped over the thick roots and grass covering the ground of the jungle to step closer to his friend. He leaned forward to look at Rabaan's face. Rabaan was staring straight forward, his deep brown eyes widened to their maximum, his eyebrows shot up to his hairline. His lips were parted in a gawking expression. Questionably, Haroom looked down at his feet. The sword that was in Rabaan's hand was now nestled in the grass below.

"Rabaan, what are you-"

Before Haroom could finish his sentence; Rabaan took hold of his chin and turned his face forward.

Haroom felt his chest constrict.

Inside a wide, circular nest made entirely of grass and leaves, as wide as their own bed and as deep as their knees, was a great, majestic flying elephant.

Its skin was leathery and charcoal gray, the skin's pigmentation around the ears and face faded away to show orange and pink skin dotted with gray flecks. Its big brown eyes were staring forward, seemingly at nothing. Its trunk was tugging at a stray weave of grass in its nest, pulling it tighter and more secure. The wings on its back stretched out seven feet behind it, its vibrant red, rich blue, bright yellow, and mixed green feathers folded delicately. There was a slight crest upon the flying elephant's head, a small collection of vibrant red feathers between its eyes and on its forehead. As the two friends watched, the elephant bent its thick legs, swaying left before collapsing on its nest with a loud thud. With a crackle of twigs and grass, the flying elephant's eyes closed for sleep.

"My stars..." Rabaan was barely able to whisper the words out through his shock. "Haroom...it's amazing..."

Haroom was speechless. All he could do was stare at the flying elephant, his eyes widened to the size of coins and his lips moving as if he wished to speak but couldn't.

He was so caught in his awe and shock that he did not notice by any means that Rabaan had removed the long hunting bow from his back, set the heavy ruby-tipped arrow between his fingers, and pulled it back on the string ready to fire. He aimed upwards, right at the head of the flying elephant...

And then, they were upon them.


	5. Chapter 5

Haroom remembered when he was young, still with that wretched slave master in that travelling caravan of a slave trade. Whilst he always sat in his cot, nestled under the scratchy quilt as he traced his fingerprints with a stick of hay, the other boys would exchange tales about creatures and beings that, personally, Haroom thought couldn't exist on this Earth. Some of them were about furry, seven-foot-tall; bear-like things called 'Yetis' or something like that. Some were about six-foot-tall talking rabbits that lived in the center of the earth.

But the most common tales told, by far, were the tales of the 'Sisters of Flight'. The only thing about the tales that always stayed the same was that they lived in a castle in Punjam Hy Loo, with flying elephants. But every time he heard the tales, the Sisters of Flight always looked different. Sometimes, they were just giant birds that could either talk or vanish into midair or, in one tale, pluck children from their beds and eat them. Another version said that the Sisters of Flight were 'angels on earth', with halos and togas and whatnot. Another idea was that the Sisters of Flight were just sirens that were actually hideous but disguised themselves as being beautiful.

Haroom had made a mental note that, if he ever met the boys from the slave trade again, he'd tell them that they were wrong.

As Haroom's back pressed against Rabaan's, and his muscles went rigid with fear, his eyes practically bulging out of his skull, his heart nearly stopped beating as he took in the appearances of the Sisters of Flight.

They all seemed to be humanoid, bird-like women, ranging in personal traits. They all seemed to be of normal height for a human woman, around five feet, give or take a few inches. They were all of average build for a human woman, as well, maybe a slight bit more curvaceous. And as for the bird-like portion of the appearance, every Sister of Flight were covered, head to two, in silky feathers that ranged in color from light to dark, or from bright to bleak. Most of them had long feathers around their hips and waist, like skirts or sashes, reaching from their thighs to past their ankles. Each Sister of Flight had great, feathery wings on their back, large and breathtaking like something out of a dream. Haroom thought that he would have fainted at the sight of them all, had it not been for their more menacing appearances as well. Each Sister of Flight had a special sort of helmet on their head. Haroom realized that the helmets were actually gargantuan skulls of birds, the sockets just wide enough to expose their eyes, and with long, bony beaks jutting out from its bottom side.

Oh, and they had weapons. A lot of weapons. As the Sisters of Flight crouched on the Liana vines and the boulders and the branches, or stood in midair, their great wings thrashing on their backs, Haroom saw the weapons in their hands and thought that every blacksmith in the land would have burst into tears at the sight. The weapons were fashioned out of gold and silver, studded with precious gems and pearls. Some carried golden bows and arrows, some carried large machetes, and others carried large, dull items that were probably used to bludgeon.

Still, even though the Sisters of Flight were terrifying, Haroom stood there with his mouth agape and his eyes wide, his legs weak as he almost cried tears in the pure glory of the mystical women.

_"Yhw rea hety rehe?" _A Sister of Flight suddenly spoke. Her feathers were silky and straight, the majority of them a rich, dark blue color and the ones around her stomach and legs a vibrant red. Brown and black feathers fluttered down to her knees like a draped skirt. A 'bib', if you would, of black and white feathers hung around her neck and chest. Her wings were rounded and fluffy, and shined brightly in the sunlight. She had a silver-headed spear held out in the direction of the two strangers in warning. Haroom couldn't help but notice that her voice was like satin.

_"Hwo doulw I nowk?" _Another Sister of Flight spoke. Her voice was rich and smooth, in stark contrast to the formers. Haroom couldn't see her very well. She was standing behind a patch of sunlight, basking her form in shadow. All he could tell was that she was crouching, her wings were large and majestic, and she was holding two blades in their direction. The other Sisters of Flight tensed when she spoke. Haroom got the notion that she was their leader.

_"Hawt od ew od? Od ew lilk hemt?"_

_"Yhw od oyu saywal tawn ot lilk yenroeev ew moce sorcsa?"_

_**Striiiiiiiiiiiiiiig**_

Haroom just barely managed to snap out of his stupor and look behind him to see what had made the familiar sound.

What he saw nearly made his heart cease beating.

Rabaan had his great golden bow and arrow in his hands, one hand pulling the string back to the slight window and the other at the nocking point, his knuckles pressed against the ruby head of the arrow.

"R-Rabaan!" Haroom just barely managed to sputter out. He felt breathless suddenly, like he had held his breath for a long period of time. Or had he? He wasn't sure, but he wasn't really worried about that, considering his friend now seemed to be a near-murderer at the moment.

_"Eh sah a pewaon!" _A Sister of Flight suddenly cried. At once, the others held their weapons tighter and pressed closer onto the two men, warning that any sudden moves may cost them their lives.

Haroom felt his heart speed up a beat. The blades and razors on the Sisters' of Flight weapons were deadly and wicked, and without a doubt, could easily tear through his flesh like parchment. Not only his flesh, but Haroom's as well. Staring at the Sisters of Flight calmly yet apologetically, Haroom sets his callused hand on Rabaan's shoulders, shaking it back and forth to take his friend's attention off of the magical women. "Rabaan," he whispers as calmly as possible, because, in truth, he's holding himself back from grabbing Rabaan's collar and slapping him out of his wits. "What are you doing?"

When Rabaan looks at Haroom, the young tracker feels his chest constrict and his blood run cold. Haroom's dark brown eyes are almost black, the pupils inhumanely wide and glazed over with a horrible emotion that Haroom has only seen in the eyes of madmen. Haroom's hands are stones on the bow, not budging an inch and containing a firm hold. When he speaks, his tan lips just barely move as the most horrifying words Haroom has ever heard passes through his lips.

_"This is a greater prize."_

And the ruby-tipped arrow flies from the bow.

Throughout Haroom's life, he's never_ longed _for anything. He's never had a _need_ for anything. He didn't want or need wealth. He didn't want or need fame and fortune. He didn't want or need a gargantuan palace with a hundred servants and an entire kingdom under his control. He's never wanted any of those things. Not even when he was a little boy. And it had seemed that just a few days before that he was pondering if he would ever want or long for anything.

And yet, in those split seconds that fate allows him, Haroom sees the Sister of Flight hiding in the shadows spring forward, her blades raised high in the air as she descends on Rabaan, the arrow flying straight for her heart.

And in those split seconds, Haroom knows what he wants.

Haroom threw himself in the path of the arrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Pain.

That's all Haroom could feel: Pain.

He made that ruby arrowhead too well.

It cut through his flesh like a knife's blade through parchment.

The wide tip of the precious gem pulled his skin open into an open hole.

The thickness of the arrowhead shattered his ribcage like glass.

The ruby pressed halfway into his chest, bringing forth a cascade of dark red blood that stained his robe along with a flurry of unimaginable agonizing pain.

The ruby-tipped arrow had struck him right in the middle of his chest. Through the blinding pain and agony, Haroom could feel the deadly tip of the arrow pressing against his very heart, threatening to tear through the delicate tissue and kill him instantly. He wondered, through his throbbing brain, if that would kill him or if he was already certain to die. What would be the death of him first? The blood loss? The shards of bone? An infection inside the hole in his chest? To be honest, he didn't care. He was certain to die anyway. He could feel it now. The darkness and coldness of death. Like hands, it reached and clawed for him, pulling on his body in an almost seductive manner. Already, his vision was deteriorating. It was blurring, fading, dulling and brightening in color at the same time. The pain in his chest was turning into a horrid throbbing, as if death were beating his chest like a drum. His brain wasn't functioning properly. His thoughts weren't making sense. They jumped from his childhood to food to the ocean to feathers to castles. He didn't know that death would be so..._surreal._

Suddenly, his chest is being pounded. Not in a deathly way, but in a real, physically forceful way. His vision begins to form a figure above him. A dark figure. Dark skin, dark hair, dark brown eyes.

Rabaan. Rabaan's eyes are wide, his pupils dilated and his mouth moving as if he's trying to speak, but Haroom hears nothing but a hazy, droning whine in his ears. Rabaan's hands were atop Haroom's chest, pressing down hard as if to cease the blood flow. He was obviously too horrified to do so properly. It didn't come to his mind that he should have removed the arrow from Haroom's chest. He just left it there, still trying to prevent more blood from coming forth.

Haroom could only tell that Rabaan was trying to apologize. He was saying numerous things, such as 'sorry' and 'didn't mean to' and 'why?'

That's what Haroom wanted to know:

Why?

_"Eh...vedas ouy..."_

A Sister of Flight was speaking. Haroom could tell by the loveliness of her voice. He completely ignored what Rabaan was trying to say, sighing as he listened to the Sister of Flight speak. He wished he knew what she was saying. The language she spoke was exotic and sweet, with trills and chirps like birds, ironically enough. The language almost took his mind off of his own death.

_"I...I idd ont nowk ahtt munsah olduc eb os...vreab nad...fleslses..."_

It was the shadowy Sister of Flight that Haroom had seen before. Perhaps it was his deliria, but she sounded even more melodious in death. Sweet and soothing, soft like silk. It was as if every syllable in her voice was a lullaby.

_"Seh si yultr zamiang...Eh versedes ot eliv."_

The vision of Rabaan faded away. Haroom could only see the faraway sight of the jungle now. Green, yellow, white, brown, pink, green, yellow, white, brown, pink. Dull and bright. Light and dark. They changed at random. He liked it. He almost laughed deliriously at it.

Another figure appeared in his sight, but this one was very bright and colorful, in stark contrast to Rabaan. This figure was azure, sapphire, lime, chartreuse, pure white with the smallest hints of purple. A Sister of Flight. Haroom wished that he could see her more clearly. Once again, all he could see was her shadowy figure. Her wings were unfurled, shutting out the majority of the sunlight behind her, but a few rays still shone around her.

A shot of pain went through Haroom's chest. He sucked air through his teeth, hissing at the feeling, his eyes squeezing shut. When he reopened them reluctantly, he saw a shining red triangle in front of the Sister of Flight. The ruby arrow. It faded away from his vision. A flicker of movement went off in front of the Sister of Flight, and then Haroom felt something small and slight press down on his gaping wound.

And he was no longer dying.

All pain vanished with the beat of a hummingbird's wing. The pounding in his head ceased entirely. His hearing was anew. The gaping wound in his chest sealed closed. The blood flowing down his body suddenly lifted like petals, flying away in the breeze. Air filled his lungs with a gasp of air. And his vision defined to clarity.

His breath stopped again.

He could see the Sister of Flight in all her full glory. She was kneeling over him, her slender legs bended at the knee and her small left hand hovering over his chest. The colors of her feathers were almost blinding, so bright in the golden sunlight. The entirety of her body was covered in silky azure feathers, short and wide at her chest and arms and long and slim at her legs. Small bands of silver feathers are around her slender wrists and toeless feet. Her wings were probably his height, made of satiny feathers of sapphire, azure, and, underneath, bright lime green. Long feathers created a skirt around her legs. Haroom noticed that they were identical to peacock feathers: long white stems, with indigo and sapphire 'eyes' with rings of gold and lime. The feathers went down to her ankles, brushing against the grass on the jungle floor. Her head was covered in a large bird skull, like the other Sisters of Flight, with a long white beak protruding from the front.

Slowly, the Sister of Flight lifted a small hand up to her skull helmet, carefully placing her fingers underneath the bottom and lifting it over her head.

Her face is heart-shaped, with snowy white skin as smooth and flawless and silk. Soft cheekbones, plush lips, and a button nose accent her features. The bridge of her nose disappears into azure feathers that warp around the back of her head and ears, much like a woman's babushka. A dozen black stems rise from her scalp, ending in small blue tufts of fuzz.

Her eyes are as ruby red as the arrow that had pierced him, framed with cerulean eyelashes that brush against her cheekbones, the areas underneath her eyebrows dusted in black.

Despite her appearance that, surely, every human in Thailand would deem monstrous and inhumane, all Haroom saw was her beautiful kindness.

Despite his being that Sisters of Flight have deemed cruel and monstrous for hundreds of years, the entire Sister of Flight saw was his amazing bravery.

The Sister of Flight raised her palm-wrinkled at the joints, with sharp gray nails, but perfect nonetheless-and held it out to him. Haroom lifted his own hand-callused from years of weapon-handling with rough skin-and took hers.

The Sister of Flight's wings vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

It all happened so quickly that Haroom never would remember it as vividly as he wished.

Firstly, the Sister of Flight's wings vanished into thin air. One blink of an eye and they had completely disappeared from her back. Haroom didn't remember her reaction to her wings vanishing. He was somewhat sure that she had only jumped and span around to see what had happened, but she could have screamed or cried, for all he knew.

Secondly, the other Sisters of Flight had shot down from the limbs and rocks to grab hold of Rabaan. Haroom remembered pulling the Sister of Flight in front of him (When would he learn her name?) to his chest, putting his arms around her back to keep her from the blades that darted by.

Thirdly, Two Sisters of Flight, one in colors of black, brown and white and the others pure white, grabbed hold of Rabaan's wrists, forcing him on his knees as the Sister of Flight who had first spoken brought a curved blade to his throat with a deathly glare. Rabaan seemed more confused than fearful, swaying as if he had just woken.

Haroom began to vividly remember when he let go of the Sister of Flight in his arms and ran forward, his arm outstretched "No, please, I beg of-"

The leading Sister of Flight suddenly span around to him, holding out the blade menacingly. Haroom dug his heels into the earth to stop from impaling himself on the blade. The 'special' Sister of Flight tugged him back, shaking her head at the other. _"On, nodt. Eh snema on mahr."_

_"Eh koto ywaa uroy snigw," _the Sister of Flight cried in a very definite tone of disbelief.

_"Hwo dulow eh oknw hatt ti dulow nappeh? Nuhasm evah on egowdelnk fo su!"_

_"Hwat tuboa mih?" _The Sister of Flight jabbed her blade in Rabaan's direction angrily. _"Eh detri ot lilk uoy, Rashmi!" _Haroom had a fine feeling that 'Rashmi' wass her name. He liked the way it trilled. _**Rah-sh-mee.**_ **Rashmi.**_ "Nad eh tomlas lilkde uoyr _tema, _ni sace uoy dindt cotien?!" _The Sister of Flight jabbed the blade at him now.

Whatever the Sister of Flight said, it made Rashmi blush a vibrant shade of maroon. Haroom bit down a laugh at the adorable sight. Rashmi sputtered back, _"E-eh si sih niefrd! Uoy nact lilk mih!"_

The Sister of Flight paused; her dark brown eyes darting from Rashmi to Haroom to Rabaan with incredibly speed. She sighed through her nostrils, letting her arm hang at her side limply, blade and all. _"Nife. Tbu fi ew etl mih og, ew tusm kate sih signonlegib. Eh tusm eb nedishup, neo yaw ro rothae."_

_"...Od hwat uoy tusm, tbu nodt turh mih."_

The Sister of Flight turned to Rabaan, her gaze cold and hard. She knelt down to meet his eye level, staring at him with disgust. Rabaan stared back with anger and confusion.

"You will leave," the Sister of Flight spoke in clear Thai, "and never return. You will leave behind all of your possessions. Your weapons and aircraft will remain here with us." At her words, several other Sisters of Flight swept down, heading for the craft of flying teeth with caution, another group moving to take away the daggers, bow, arrows, sword and the bottle of liquid that Rabaan had tucked inside his robes. He winced as they roughly pulled them away. The Sister of Flight who was speaking forced his chin upwards so that he looked at her. _"And you will leave your friend."_

Rabaan's mouth dropped open for a moment, and then he began to sputter. "What on earth?! No, I refuse to-"

The Sister of Flight glared acidly at him, lifting him up by the front of his robes and pushing him backwards. As he stumbled, the other Sisters of Flight surrounded Rashmi and Haroom, glaring at the maharaja viciously as they did so, their weapons outstretched in warning.

Rabaan looked down at Haroom pleadingly.

_Please, Haroom. Please say something._

Haroom lifted his heliotrope eyes to Rabaan. Rabaan, whom he'd known for fourteen years. Rabaan, who had been his one and only friend. Rabaan, who he had held when he cried and did so in turn. Rabaan, who stood up to the cruel village boys. Rabaan, who gave him anything and everything. Rabaan.

_Rabaan...just go. I don't want you to die. Just go._

Rabaan's dark brown eyes seemed to grow with sadness, drowning out the whites. His mouth moved to form words, but none came out. His eyes darted to his friend to the peacock-woman to the Sisters of Flight. He stumbled back, walking backwards into the thick jungle growth numbly. In the moments that he stumbled away out of sight, Rabaan's hair seemed to tangle. His jaw seemed to grow. His teeth appeared to yellow and sharpen. When he darted away into the jungle, Haroom swore he even saw something tail-like poking out of his robes. And then, the Thai maharaja disappeared from sight.

Haroom's arm reached out despite himself. He wanted to call out to him. With no weapons for defense, no way to travel, nothing but the jewels and robes, he was destined to die out there. Whether by wild animals, or by starvation, or by dehydration. Oh, why hadn't he said anything before? Why hadn't he said anything to his friend? Why hadn't he saved him? Why?

Rashmi's small, wrinkled hand placed itself on his arm, slowly bringing it back down. Haroom turned to look at Rashmi. She was staring up at him with her large, almond-shaped ruby eyes pleadingly. Her lips pulled up halfway into a sort of sad smile. Haroom tried to smile back, but his lips only tugged. His throat was too sore to actually smile. He blinked furiously at the mistiness of his eyes.

He reached down to Rashmi's hand, gripping it with his own gently. She did so in turn.

Behind them, the Sisters of Flight rolled their eyes, smiled sweetly, and/or turned away to get back to Punjam Hy Loo, but neither Haroom nor Rashmi noticed.

For them, life was just beginning.


	8. Chapter 8

11 MONTHS LATER

Haroom darted between Amorian and Liangi, two bright yellow Sisters of Flight who worked as guards to protect the Punjam Hy Loo palace, and continued running forward, panting and huffing. Amorian and Liangi's jaws dropped at the sight, and Amorian called after him, "Haroom, where on earth have you been? She's been waiting for you!"

"I was getting water!" Haroom called back, quickly holding up the horn-shaped wooden flask in his hand, drips of water pouring down the end. He tucked it back into his blue satin robes, pumping up his fists once more.

It had been 10 months ever since he and Rashmi had been united in marriage. Over those months, it wasn't only Rashmi's wings that disappeared. Her feathers had molted away, and had not grown back afterwards. She had replaced her crown of feathers with a feathery headpiece, covering the skin left behind by the feathers with a sirwal and a wrap-around top. She had covered her arms and stomach with cloth. After a month courting her almost each hour of every day, spending every minute together smiling and laughing, holding each other as they watched the sunset, Haroom proposed the marriage and she all but cried as she accepted. The wedding was...odd, as Haroom remembered it. The palace had been cleaned to perfection, each tile scrubbed to shine brightly, the murals repainted to brighten them. Brightly colored drapes of satin and silk had been wound around the pillars and gaps, designed with gold and gems. Haroom had-embarrassingly enough-been dressed by the other Sisters of Flight. The robes he had worn were azure and violet, designed with round designs of gold. Large pieces of rose quartz had been attached to the neck and hands. He had worn a crown of sapphire that made Haroom so anxious that he would drop it that he had been trembling with worry. The ceremony itself took place in the center platform of the palace. Rashmi and Haroom stood in the middle, the other Sisters of Flight surrounding them in a circular form.

Rashmi had taken Haroom's breath away the second he saw her. The Sisters of Flight had dressed her identical to him, with an azure and violet robe, designed with gold, with rose quartz at her hands and neck. Her crown, however, was made of emerald. Haroom had smiled to himself...and blushed crimson when he realized that he had stopped in his tracks, making a Sister of Flight behind him push him forward.

The Sister of Flight that had banished Rabaan (named Polirai) had brought Rashmi and Haroom's hands together, gripping each other at the forearms. They recited their vows to each other, and two bowls of paint were pushed to them, one emerald and the other azure. Haroom hadn't been quite sure of what to do, so he had let Rashmi go first. She had taken the small brush offered to her, dipping it into the emerald paint and painting Haroom's palm. Lines, dots, swirls and curls decorated Haroom's skin, from his palms to his fingertips. The result was beautiful and exquisite. Rashmi then let go of the brush, holding her hand out to Haroom, signaling his turn. He had done his best to recreate Rashmi's work (to no prevail) and afterwards, they joined hands as the Sisters of Flight cheered and clapped.

And now, ten months later...

Haroom jumped off the end of the platform, his hands darting out for the golden ledge ahead. He spun himself onto it, springing himself up to the next one, and then onto the next platform. Rashmi's chamber was ahead, a large azure round bulb with a violet curtain as a door, the walls encrusted with gems. He regained his breath and was about to take off once again, until...

...a baby's cries filled the air.

Haroom stopped then, his heliotrope eyes widening and his body going solid. His heart seemed to stop as he waited...and again, a baby's cry sounded out. He numbly walked forward, his tingling fingers reaching for the curtain as he approached. He pulled it open, looking inside.

The round, gold-framed bed was still there, with the satin pillows and silk sheets. The floor was bright pink, in the form of a flower blooming with petals. The walls were covered in painted images, from flowers to hummingbirds to snowflakes, even. Rashmi stood to the right of the room, standing before a raised bulb filled with small blankets. She had long ago covered herself in a long cape made solely of peacock feathers in replacement of her wings. But she was the same Rashmi that he had met eleven months ago, with the same feathers, the same ruby eyes, the same wrinkled hands...

...that now held a small bundle of crying blankets.

Rashmi turned and smiled toothily at him as he entered the room. The bundle of blankets moved, bawling loudly. Haroom let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Rashmi smiled down at the bundle, then back at Haroom. "Haroom, come here. Say hello to her."

Haroom stumbled forward, almost falling on his face as he came to Rashmi's side. Rashmi turned the bundle toward him, showing him the face of their new infant daughter.

_She's so __**tiny, **_Haroom thought to himself. The little baby could likely fill both his hands perfectly. She was kicking and squirming in the blankets, her eyes-small but huge in her head-squeezed shut as she bawled. Her small mouth was open wide, showing toothless gums and a small tongue. Her hands were as wrinkled as Rashmi's, and Haroom laughed at the oh-so-miniscule finger nails. The baby stopped crying, her mouth opening in closing in whimpers as her eyes opened up, showing Haroom sparkling heliotrope orbs. He felt so _warm_ inside.

"Rashmi, she's so...she's so..." Haroom's voice paused then, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked down at the baby. He tried to look enthusiastic again, but his confusion was still there. "Well, she's...er...she's very..."

Rashmi chuckled. "Like you?"

_Precisely_, Haroom thought to himself. His newborn daughter had no feathers, no wings, nothing that indicated that her mother was a Sister of Flight. Her skin was a few shades lighter than his, completely bare of feathers, and would probably darken as she grew older. Instead of a crown of feathers, a fluff of dark brown hair sat on her smooth little head. Haroom raised his finger up to her, and she squirmed for a moment before she wrapped her tiny little hands around it.

Rashmi sighed, holding the little baby closer to her chest. "She's beautiful."

"What will we name her?" Haroom inquired, putting his hand on Rashmi's opposite shoulder. Rashmi leaned her head against the crook of his neck.

"We have plenty of our native names that would fit her nicely. Yurabi, Kiola, Bioneeshka..."

Haroom thought these through his mind. All the names had sweet little rings to them, but none seemed to fit the little girl perfectly. For some odd reason, he couldn't imagine calling 'Yurabi' when it was getting too dark and she needed to come inside. He couldn't picture him saying 'Sweet dreams, Kiola' as he left her to sleep. And he definitely couldn't see himself scolding a little girl named Bioneeshka when she misbehaved.

"But...I like the name 'Toothiana'," Rashmi finished.

"Toothiana?" Haroom inquired, a smirk playing at his lips.

Rashmi nodded, her headpiece feathers fluttering as she did so. She looked back down at the baby tenderly, running a finger along one of the baby's fluffy brown locks. The baby cooed in response. "The contraption that brought you here to me was made of teeth, and in our language, 'Iana' means 'fate'. Doesn't it fit together?"

Haroom thought about this name in his mind. Toothiana. "Toothiana, it's time to come inside now." "Good night, Toothiana." "Toothiana, you know that you're not supposed to do that." He loved this name.

"Toothiana," he said with a sweet smile. He pushed his beloved wife close, pressing his lips to her cheek before he ran a finger along his little one's cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

13 MONTHS LATER

As it turns out, raising the joy of Haroom's life proved to be harder than he had hoped.

The first two or so months after her birth were simple enough. The other Sisters of Flight treated Toothiana like their own niece, nuzzling their noses with her and holding her when she cried. They always hid their weapons when she was around, and Haroom tried not to laugh when they changed their languages. "Yes, yes, the humans have moved closer to the mountain base, but I don't think that-_Awwwww. There's our widdle Toothie!" _The only thing that, perhaps, they didn't do very well was flying with Toothiana. Constantly, the Sisters of Flight would carry the little baby around with them, enjoying watching her giggle and coo at the colorful sunsets and her attempts to gnaw through the fruits picked on the branches. Naturally, they had never _fumbled _her, let along _drop _her, but Haroom always felt a sinking feeling in his gut when he saw his little infant daughter being carried up to fifty feet in the air.

Food was easy, too. When she started to eat solid food, they had no trouble taking mangoes, bananas, star fruit and other fruits around Punjam Hy Loo and mashing them into sauces for her. To be honest, Haroom hadn't eaten anything other than fruit for the past two years. The Sisters of Flight didn't seem to like vegetables, and heaven forbid if he was about to ask for meat.

Unfortunately, Toothiana became an unintentional hassle. Haroom, Rashmi, and Toothiana all lived in Rashmi's room, which was set on a large platform about seventy feet in the air. Toothiana began to get curious when she learned how to crawl. Several times, while Haroom was taking care of Toothiana as Rashmi tended to her duties, he would turn around and nearly have explosive heart attacks when he saw Toothiana literally one hand-crawl away from the edge of the platform.

That's when the worries of the future set it. What if she did fall off a platform one day? What if she wandered down the mountain and got eaten by animals? What if she grew up to be lonely and drawn away because she had no other friends? Eventually, she'd grow too big for the Sisters of Flight to carry her, and she'd have no idea what the outside world was like.

And so, after a long discussion, an agreement, and an announcement, they decided to move away to a growing village just near the base of the mountain.

They had little possessions. The Sisters of Flight provided them with packs to carry with them for the trip. They had taken the sheets of their bed, the pillows, Haroom robes, the clothes Toothiana would grow into, and a large number of gems to help them with payment for other supplies. After a thousand goodbyes, kisses, tears, hugs, and nuzzles for Toothiana, they had left with their items and left the palace.

00000000000000000000000000000

Haroom was surprised at how the villagers had accepted them so quickly. After a few days of building their homestead, the villagers began to visit them warmly. Haroom shook hands with many men. Most of the women had paused when they had seen Rashmi—with her odd headpiece and clothes—but greeted her soon after. Countless people had held Toothiana and gushed over her prettiness. There were plenty of other babies in the village, too, so Toothiana had no reason to worry about not having friends.

Toothiana seemed to grow in a few blinks of the eye, to Haroom, at least. Suddenly, she wasn't crawling, she was taking her first steps, and then she was walking and running and jumping. She began to talk, at first in short words, and then in full sentences. As Haroom had predicted, her skin began to darken a bit. Her eyes remained very large in her head, and remained the same sparkling heliotrope color. Her dark brown hair began to grow out, and sometimes they would let it grow or cut it short. At some point, colorful streaks had begun to appear in her hair. Haroom assumed that Rashmi's genes finally kicking in. A few strands of her hair had turned spring green, turquoise, and azure, and her hair was noticeably blond right along her scalp. When asked about it, Haroom, for an unexplainable reason, didn't want to give the actual truth about it. He simply said that Toothiana had the habit of taking paints and running pieces of hair through her stained fingers. Toothiana also had a knack for bright colors. She was constantly wearing every shade of blue, green, purple, gold and pink that she could get her hands on.

Haroom also noticed that, as Tooth grew into her toddler years and beyond, there were...odd things that would happen. It seemed that as she walked past, every bird around her would chirp louder and sweep down just enough to brush her with their wings feathers.

And, then, there was the _egg _thing. According to the adults of the village, every now-and-then, someway and somehow, eggs would be left all over the village. Bright, colorful, exquisite eggs painted in full detail. The children made a game of finding them, but the highest number that had ever been found was fifteen eggs, and they were always hidden in hard places to find. Toothiana expressed great excitement at the idea of hunting them down, and didn't seem to understand that she probably wouldn't find a lot of them, if any.

She woke up the next morning to find an entire bundle of eggs at the foot of her bed.

And the same thing happened the next year. And the year after that. And the years after that.

There was also the sleeping thing she had. Sometimes, when Haroom woke Toothiana from her sleep, he would find flecks of sparkling gold sand in her hair. He thought nothing of it, guessing that she must have gotten it from playing outside, or that it got into her cap and into her hair. But, he would always remember one night in which had had looked into Toothiana's room and saw a few wisps of gold shooting out the window and out of sight. He had run to it and tried to find it once more, but found nothing.

Maybe Toothiana was a bit more special than he had thought.


	10. Chapter 10

12 YEARS LATER

Small hands reached out to push away the dark green leaves of the winding tree branches, shoving them aside to open a window of sight. From the 'window', one could clearly see the sinking sunset, sitting on the darkened horizon of the tree line. The liquid gold yolk was casting out stunning shafts of color, ranging from coral, salmon, tangerine, and aureolin bundled together on the thin clouds. A flock of birds in a V-shaped formation flies across the scene, disappearing into the bright light. The hands' owner sighed through her nostrils, watching the sun slowly dip into the tree line.

"Toothiana! Toothiana!"

She turned her head downwards, looking past the winding branches to the jungle floor eight feet below. Standing amongst the emerald grass, Reshazi stared up at the older girl with dark brown eyes slightly hidden by his jet black hair. Reshazi was nine years old, with a round nose and a small chin. His forest green robe seemed darker in the shade of the tree. Toothiana glanced back at the sunset before moving her arms to a nearby branch, leaning forward for a better view of the boy.

"We want to play another game of Spider-Monkey before we have to go home!" Reshazi called up impatiently. Reshazi was always low on patience.

"I'm coming." Toothiana placed her bare feet on a branch further below, placing one hand on another branch to her left. She looked back up at the sunset, taking one last look at it before moving back down the branch, carefully placing her feet on the branches before lowering herself to the jungle floor.

The other four children were waiting for them, bouncing on their heels excitedly. Trijan, Kishika, Trosaia, and Juasuna were ten, eight, seven, and nine, respectively. Kishika and Trosaia were both sisters, and they each had long, silky black hair and almond-shaped brown eyes. Trijan was the other boy, with long black hair and dark green eyes. Juasuna's ebony hair was cut short, and her bright blue eyes were large in her head. No one else in their little 'group' was twelve. The other twelve-year-olds of the village were more interested in hitting birds with stones and hunting down lizards. Toothiana preferred the more innocent games of the younger children.

Toothiana had always thought that she looked very much like a sore thumb compared to the other children. Their hair was dark and simple, whereas hers was streaked with multiple colors. None of them had heliotrope eyes, like hers. Their clothes were different as well. Both boys wore green, and the girls favored blue and red. Tooth's sirwal and the chest of her top were green, but the sleeves were blue and purple. She wore a transparent purple sash with gold bangles around her waist. She had taken to taking her colorful brown hair and twisting it into a thick braid that, depending on where it was, bounced against either the small of her back or just above her belly button.

"Who's going to be the Spider-Monkey?" Juasuna chirped excitedly. 'Spider-Monkey' was her favorite game.

The concept of 'Spider-Monkey' was a mix of modern-day tag and hide-and-seek. The 'Spider-Monkey' (or, 'It') would try to find the other children. The children were to hide in the trees, and, if they were spotted, they could climb higher, or to another tree. 'It' would follow them through the trees like a spider monkey until he/she touched them. All children had to be found and touched before the game was over.

Toothiana bent downwards, carefully curling her fingers around seven blades of grass before yanking it up from the earth. "Let's draw grass."

Each child reached forward and took out a blade of grass from Tooth's hand. When all but one remained, it was for Tooth to claim. She and the children compared the lengths of the blades together. "Trijan, you're the Spider-Monkey."

Trijan sighed once, but nonetheless happily ran to a nearby tree, covering his eyes with his hands to block his vision. "100...99...98..."

The children scattered, running to and fro as they latched onto selected trees and hurriedly climbed them into the hiding leaves. Toothiana ran to the farthest tree, getting a running start before latching onto the trunk and using the thick vines as steps. She climbed into the leaves, higher and higher until she was pretty gosh-darn sure that she couldn't be seen from the jungle floor. She curled onto a particularly thick branch, holding her breath.

She could hear Trijan still counting. "33...32...31..."

Toothiana stared upwards. There was ten feet up in the tree, and there was about twelve more feet above. She decided, why not? She uncurled herself and pulled up onto the next branch, then the next, higher and higher until she was a step away from the outside. She pushed the leaves aside and poked her head out.

The sunset had taken on a more severe hue, red and vibrant orange. The clouds had dispersed, and she could clearly see the golden yolk dipping deeper into the horizon. The red faded to pink, which faded to blue, until it went to a rich indigo color behind her. She raised her head, tossing her braid over her shoulders and letting the warm breeze lift through her hair. She wished she could fly. She wished she could grow wings and take off, feeling the wind underneath her and the sky above her. Fly and fly and fly.

Like whatever on earth was flying above her right now?

Toothiana's eyes went from squinting from the sunlight to flying wide with surprise. Something was flying above her, silhouetted in black. It looked like a cloud, but it was too fluid, too liquid-like. As she watched, thin spindly branches stretched out from the clouds, curling into the clouds and disappearing. As the sunlight weakened, the cloud began to disappear, either higher into the clouds or darker from the lack of light.

It took a moment for Toothiana to realize that she was so fascinated by the 'cloud' that she was practically bending her spine backwards trying to get a good look at it. She twisted herself around, quickly but carefully jumping onto the next branch that was strong enough to hold her weight. The cloud continued to disappear, thinning away.

Something miniscule caught Toothiana's gaze. She narrowed her eyes, looking at it. It looked like a speck of sand. It couldn't be normal sand, either. It was too shiny and gold. Toothiana's head cocked to the side as she dashed forward and caught it in her hand. She rolled it around in her palm, fascinated.

As she watched, the speck of golden sand suddenly darkened to pitch black.

Toothiana's eyes widened, and then squinted. Her eyebrows furrowed on her forehead. She brought the speck of sand closer to her eyes. It was far too black. It was like she was just looking into a hole. She leaned forward, trying to inspect it better.

She leaned too much.

The branch snapped beneath her.

Toothiana felt a whoosh of air, the speck of sand fly out of her hand, and her stomach drop as she fell into the growth of branches and leaves. The feeling of soft leaves on her skin was accompanied by the hard jabs and scratches of the branches. She grunted and shouted, thinking that this must look comical from a different view: a tree twitching with movement, shouting and grunting with leaves flying out in spurts.

She hit the forest floor upside-down. Her shoulders hit the roots of the tree harshly, her back against the trunk and her legs splayed out above her. Her clothes were dirtied and scratched and her braid was loose, spread out among the grass.

She looked upwards. Trijan, Kishika, and Trosaia were staring down at her with cocked heads and wide eyes. Even Juasuna and Reshazi were poking their heads out from the trees to stare at her wildly. Awkwardly, Trijan stepped forward and lightly tapped the sole of her bare left foot. "Uh...you're the Spider-Monkey."

Toothiana laughed, pushing her hands to the grass and bringing herself to her feet to stand upwards. She wobbled a moment, then laughed again as she pulled leaves and twigs from her braid. "Did any of you guys see that thing up in the-?"

The broken branch suddenly dropped down and hit Toothiana right on top of her head.

The children sucked air through their teeth, 'oohing' and moaning. Juasuna and Reshazi hopped down from the trees and ran over to help her. Kishika and Reshazi lifted Toothiana to her feet, keeping her steady as she wobbled. Her hair was scraggly where the branch hit. "Are you OK?" "Does it hurt?" "Do we need to get help?"

Toothiana was about to tell them that she was fine, turn around, and count down from one hundred when she felt something liquid over her tongue, along with a coppery, bitter taste. She grimaced, and then felt something hard bouncing around in her mouth. She leaned forward, bringing a hand to her mouth and spitting out the hard pebble-like thing.

A pearly white tooth rested in her hand.

Trosaia made a loud 'ew' sound, rearing back and giggling. Reshazi and Trojan both chortled. Juasuna and Kishika grimaced at the bloody tooth, but patted Toothiana on the back. Kishika removed a spare patch of fabric from her robe and handed it to Toothiana, who opened her mouth and pressed it to the bleeding hole left behind by the tooth.

They decided that it was time to go home. Toothiana felt giddy inside. Mother would be happy. She loved seeing Toothiana lose teeth. She said it was a special thing, but never really told her why.

Toothiana felt something else from giddiness, though. As she approached her homestead, an airy feeling grew in her head.


	11. Chapter 11

Was it already mentioned that Rashmi liked teeth, and very much so?

Indeed, she did name her only child Toothiana, and for good reason.

But just so you're aware..._Rashmi. Liked. Teeth._

That's why, when her only child tumbled out of the deep, dark, animal-filled jungle by herself (the other children had already left for their own homes) with a blood-stained lip and a tooth in her palm (which would send normal mothers into a frenzy), Rashmi practically went mental (with joy.) She had turned from a grown mother into a childish girl in the blink of an eye. She had bit on her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud, instead letting bubbling giggles pour through her teeth instead. She had bounced up and down on her feet and shook her balled fists in excitement until her feathery headpiece was lopsided. She had nearly torn the door from its place in her hurry to meet Toothiana outside. Toothiana had expected this without doubt, so when her mother pulled her into a spine-breaking hug, took the tooth, and picked her up-Toothiana was fairly sure that she was too old to be picked up by that time-so that she could carry Toothiana into the homestead, Toothiana barely batted an eyelash.

Toothiana was never sure what Rashmi did with her teeth. Whenever the other children lost their teeth, they disposed of them at once. I mean, by the name of the moon, _children weren't meant to collect bloody bones that fell 0ut of their bodies. It was _entirely_ unhealthy. _That's why, my friends, whenever Rashmi took Toothiana's teeth, ran to her room, and stayed in there for an unknown time, Toothiana made sure to keep a seven-foot distance between her and her mother for at least thirty minutes afterwards.

She had asked her father, once, why Rashmi always took her teeth. Haroom had been preparing their meals for the evening at the time (mangoes, bananas, and grapes, _again.) _Haroom had stopped in his work, his heliotrope eyes much like hers becoming half-lidded and a small smirk taking up his lips. A faraway look had appeared in his gaze.

Toothiana had waited a full five minutes for him to break out of his episode until he replied, "Teeth are important."

Toothiana had asked, "How?"

"It's how your mother and I met."

"...Wait, what?"

Haroom's eyes had shot open in shock of what he had just said, and he quickly went back to peeling the bananas. "Just, uh...Nothing, sweetie."

After Rashmi disappeared into her room, Toothiana went to go help Haroom gather food. That evening would be mangoes and starfruit. The sweet and tangy fruit trees surrounded their dwelling for miles, it seemed. Hunger was more a solution than a problem.

Toothiana skipped over to the nearest low-hanging branch of a bright green tree and plucked off the yellow-green starfruit. She plucked off one and another, checking for ripeness and size. When the branch no longer held any favorable starfruit, Toothiana took off to the next branch and took the starfruit from it as well. Another third branch was nearby, but it was just out of Toothiana's reach. Toothiana bounced up and down on her heels, stretching out her fingers, but couldn't brush a leaf. She was just about to run to the trunk of the tree and climb to the branch when Haroom approached her from behind and lifted her into the air, onto his shoulders. Toothiana giggled in mirth as she took the fruit from the branch and the next. Afterwards, Haroom ran around in wide circles with Toothiana still on his shoulders. They both laughed in glee.

Dinner came and passed, and eventually, Rashmi reappeared, looking a bit calmer than usual after a tooth loss. The homestead grew darker and darker until everything was gray, blue, and black. Rashmi plucked Toothiana up from the floor (how strong could this woman be?) and carried her to her bedroom. Toothiana's bedroom was a small place with one window and a single plush mat on the packed-dirt ground for her sleeping place. Toothiana pulled off her clothes and slipped into a soft dress of leopard pelt. She laid herself into her mat and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

Haroom came later to share a story with her. It was a natural tradition, to tell Toothiana stories before she slept. It made her sleep easier and granted her joyful dreams. This night, Toothiana asked again for the story of the Golden Age, of the armies of fearlings and the Lunanoff Prince. Tooth's face calmed into a wistful expression as Haroom continued, her eyelids growing heavier and heavier.

Haroom finished the story with a classic 'The End' and turned to his only daughter, his one and only Toothiana. He paused and frowned, reaching a hand out and pressing it to the young girl's smooth forehead. "Toothiana, are you well, little one?"

Rashmi frowned then and pressed her own wrinkled hand to Toothiana's cheek. It felt warmer than usual, and in the bright silver moonlight, her child's cheek was flushed pink. "Do you feel sick?"

"I feel fine," Toothiana partially lied. She never lied to her parents, but she wasn't sure if this was a lie or not. She didn't necessarily feel _sick, _but she felt a bit odd and not exactly fine. She felt cool, actually, not warm like her parents thought. Her toes were tingly and her fingertips were stiff. Her belly felt hollow, her head a bit thick but also empty.

Haroom and Rashmi exchanged glances, but brushed it off. Small fevers in this area were quite common and usually posed no threat of any sort. Nevertheless, Haroom promised to return with a coconut shell bowl of water in case of a dry throat in the night. Haroom and Rashmi both kissed Toothiana's forehead, told her that they loved her, and left the room with a goodnight.

Toothiana felt as if she could sleep at the drop of a leaf. She closed her eyelids easily and let her body relax, but the voices of her parents whispering outside her room reached her ears like thunder.

"Rashmi, will we ever tell her?"

"I don't know. What if it hurts her? And how will we explain this?"

"My lovely, you know Toothiana is as imaginative as a child could be. She'll believe us regardless of the bizarreness of it all!"

"Haroom..."

"I know, I know. We can't let her tell the other children, or-"

"No, it's not that, it's..."

"..."

"..."

"...Rashmi, what is it?"

"Haroom...in the life of a Sister of Flight, things begin to happen..."

Toothiana felt slumber hit her hard. Her eyelids shut down without force and her breathing was forcefully calmed. She couldn't bring herself to lift a finger, but she continued to hear her mother's voice."

"...when we turn twelve years old..."

Toothiana's eyes drifted to the moon outside. It was a large silver disc suspended in the velvet blue sky with its glimmering diamond stars beside it like friends. She could see the circles on its circles, the lines and the creases. The moon was like the face of a kind man smiling down at her. So friendly, so warm.

"...and we lose our last tooth..."

Toothiana fell into slumber that very instantly, suspended in the glow of the moon.


End file.
